Qualified
by phoebenpiper
Summary: Thanks to the minister's new SOPs, the ARC team is spending the final day of the year in unwanted firearms training...and driving their teacher Becker crazy! Cowritten with emilyjay.


Qualified

a Primeval fanfic by emilyjay & phoebenpiper

...

"It's New Year's Eve," Jess said, "he's SURE to let us out early."

Matt took a bite of his sandwich, convinced the field coordinator was wrong but not wanting to disappoint her for fear of appearing a spoilsport. But he was certain that Lester wouldn't release them early for their holiday because the ARC simply wasn't like other jobs - not even other government jobs.

Connor, however, wasn't afraid to contradict Jess. "I don't know - Lester's seemed in a mood ever since he didn't get his bottle of Christmas whisky from the minister."

"But that's precisely why he WILL let us go early today," Jess insisted. "He's invited to a fancy to-do at the minister's tonight - he'll certainly want plenty of time to get ready."

"Hopefully that will put him in a better mood," Abby said.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "I bet I know what Lester's New Year's Resolution will be - don't piss off the minister."

"But we saved the world," Emily insisted. "What more could the minister possible want?"

Matt couldn't help but smile. It had been six months since New Dawn and it did indeed seem as if they'd saved the world. Of course, that didn't mean that the ARC's mission - nor Lester's, for that matter - had changed. Matt was more aware than most how much their fuvnor fought for them all on a daily basis, taking each new regulation and budget cut as personally as he'd taken the tree creeper on his new Jaguar...and attacking them just as fiercely. No wonder Lester didn't qualify for the minister's Nice list.

Abby must have been thinking along the same lines for she commented, "Well, let's hope Lester doesn't choose tonight to confront the minister about the new SOPs."

Jess shrugged. "Most of the changes made sense to me. I've already complied to all the network changes, not to mention the updates to the comms." She sighed, adding, "Which is why it'd be nice if Lester let us go early. I've been staying so late at work this past week, I haven't even STARTED the New Year's preps."

"You don't need to kill yourself on our account," Abby insisted.

"I know," Jess said, "but I want everyone's final moments of the year to be perfect." She gave a wistful sigh, and Matt recognised what that meant - she was hoping for a New Year's kiss, but knowing Captain Becker, she probably wasn't going to get one.

Now it was Emily who seemed to be reading Matt's mind for, after glancing about the canteen, she asked, "Where is Captain Becker? He has missed half of mealtime."

Jess shrugged. "He was in the middle of something, but he should be here soon."

"Or now," Connor said, gesturing to the door of the canteen.

Matt turned and saw the Captain charging in, a deep scowl upon his features. The soldier didn't even smile at Jess's cheery, "Glad you could join us," which the team leader took as a bad sign.

"What is it?" Matt asked directly.

"Bloody SOPs," Becker growled, pulling a chair out from the table with an excess of force.

"SOPs?" Connor asked. "We was just discussing them. But they're not exactly a high threat level. Can't you delegate that stuff?"

"Not when they pertain to firearms qualifications. Apparently there's a NEW bloody SOP stating that any civvie who handles a firearm for ANY reason must qualify in that same year or risk suspension. I mean, what the hell?! Some warning would've been nice."

There was a pregnant pause and then Jess asked timidly, "That SAME year? ... But there's only eleven and a half hours LEFT in this year!"

"And only four hours left of work," Abby pointed out, "IF Lester doesn't let us go early."

Jess gasped as their boss was mentioned, and Becker nodded to her, clarifying, "Yes, Lester, too."

"I do not understand," Emily said. "What exactly is required of us?"

Becker merely replied with a frustrated sigh, so Matt explained. "The soldiers are required to qualify with their firearms every year - to prove they know how to handle them safely and use them properly," he quickly elaborated. "It usually involves some sort of safety training, followed by some shooting on the range."

"And now we must do this as well?" Emily asked.

"It looks like it," Matt sighed, looking at his watch. "How long will it take?" he asked Becker.

"The quals are designed to take eight hours-"

"What?!" Jess, Abby, and Connor all exclaimed at once, looking appalled.

"-but I think I could cut it down some," Becker said with a frown. "You know, this isn't the way I wanted to spend MY New Year's Eve either."

"So...do YOU want to tell Lester, or should I?" Jess ventured into the gloomy silence that had descended over the previously cheery lunch table.

"I will," Matt offered. After all, Becker was going to have his hands full as it was.

...

"All right, I'm going to hand out a quiz first before we start the training film," Becker began, passing around the tests.

"Paper?" Connor complained. "This is the 21st century, you know. If you put this online you could have a program do the grading, generate statistics, anything you want, mate!"

"What I WANT, Temple," Becker replied shortly, "is for us to get through this unfortunate business without me shooting you."

Matt cleared his throat to cut off the laugh that threatened to burst forth and exchanged a quick look with Abby.

"So," the blonde jumped in before her fiance could rile the Captain any further, "do you want us to complete this quiz now?"

Becker gave her an annoyed look, to which Emily commented, "I believe that is a yes."

"Do you expect us to take it without a pen?" Lester snarked. It had been quite a struggle to convince the pin-striped bureaucrat that he did, in fact, have to do this with the rest of the team, thanks to the happenings during New Dawn six months ago. And while he'd finally agreed to join them, not wanting to face suspension in the new year, it was clear that Lester was going to do his best to make everyone else as miserable as he.

Connor, however, must not have noticed their boss's annoyance for he cheerfully offered Lester a pen, saying, "Here, you can borrow one of mine."

Lester, however, refused to take it. "I'm not using a bloody lightsabre pen to take this damn quiz!" he snapped.

"You can have mine," Jess offered. "I'm already finished with my quiz."

"You're already finished?" Connor asked. "I'm only on #3."

"NO TALKING!" Becker barked before taking a deep breath and adding, "This is a pre-test, yeah?'

"Pre-test?" Emily asked, confused by the term.

"To show how much you know before the training," Matt explained.

"So if I ace it," Connor asked eagerly, "I don't gotta do the training?"

"Just shut up and take the damn quiz, Temple," Becker snapped.

"Captain," Lester spoke up, "I have issue with question #7. Why in the world would I need to know how to clean a firearm? Isn't that what I pay YOU for?"

Becker's jaw clenched as he turned towards his boss. "Well, sir, the question's not really ABOUT cleaning." He paused significantly, clearly hoping Lester would get the hint.

Obviously he didn't, for their boss just stared back at the soldier blankly.

Becker ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "The answer is 'D', sir. Just mark 'D'."

"Captain," Emily spoke up, "are you not prohibited from telling us the answers? How are you to know what we have learned from the training if the pre-test does not accurately reflect our prior knowledge?"

Becker turned to Emily, obviously intent on defending his actions, but Jess spoke first.

"Wait - the answer is 'D'?" she asked, sounding quite upset. "For #7? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jess," Becker said impatiently. "But don't worry if you got it wrong because, as Emily so kindly just reminded us all, it's only a pre-test."

"But what do you MEAN, 'don't worry if you got it wrong'?" Jess asked, nearly hysterical. "Of COURSE I'm going to worry! I don't LIKE getting things wrong!"

Matt was about to step in and say something to try to calm Jess, but Abby beat him to it.

"Jess, your score on the pre-test doesn't matter. It's not even recorded. The whole point is simply to see how much you improve with the training."

"Yeah," Connor added. "I always just answer 'C' for every question on the pre-test so I look even smarter at the end. Besides, it makes the teacher feel good, as if he's actually doing a good job!"

Matt couldn't help but be amused by Becker's resultant expression, which was somewhere between annoyance and disappointment.

"So what's the answer to #9?" Lester asked, clearly not having followed the previous conversation.

"'Number 9. Number...9,'" Connor quoted strangely before bursting into laughter at his own in-joke.

Becker, however, gave a frustrated sigh. "Just finish up and turn in your pre-tests so we can start the film."

"What IS the film?" Emily asked, never having had to take part in any sort of government training before.

"It's just part of the training," Becker replied impatiently.

"Ooh, you'll love government training films, Emily," Jess said eagerly. "They're always beyond stupid, with ridiculous overacting and didactic narration and completely contrived situations."

Emily frowned. "Why should I find enjoyment in that?"

"Because they're always good for a laugh," Connor explained.

Matt could've sworn he heard a growl escape the Captain's lips as he turned towards the monitor. Of course, as team leader, Matt knew exactly what it was like to be in command of stubborn, sarcastic, or just plain silly charges.

Which was why he was simply going to sit back and enjoy the show!

Becker dimmed the lights, which Matt thought might not be the best idea since they all were likely to slip into post-luncheon food comas, and the film started upon the monitor. From the opening credits and the synthesised music, it was easy to see that the film had been made several decades ago.

A melodramatic voice stated, "First: the rock," causing Abby to due a spit-take with her coffee. Matt quietly handed her a serviette to mop up the mess as the narrator continued, "Then: the club."

"For chrissakes!" Lester said. "I'm not giving up my afternoon for a bloody history of weaponry."

Becker gave a frustrated sigh. "I know, it's not the greatest, but just bear with it. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all go home."

The film had rolled on as they were talking, and now the voice-over stated, "Finally: the gun. Guns - they're different."

"No, really?" Connor joked.

"Just...pay attention," Becker said through clenched teeth as the scene changed to show a soldier casually picking up a gun. He placed it into his holster and then began repeatedly drawing it out, pointing it at his own reflection in the mirror as if confronting an adversary. However, as he drew his weapon for the fourth time, he accidentally fired the weapon, the bullet going through his thigh. Jess emitted a slight scream at the sound of the shot and then looked around embarrassedly, obviously hoping no one had noticed.

Luckily for her, Becker's attention was on the screen, which he now paused. Turning to the class, he asked, "Okay, so what did he do wrong?"

"Well, for one," Jess said, "he grew that hideous moustache! What was he thinking?!"

Connor started to reply, but Abby quickly turned to her fiance, pointing a finger at him as she ordered, "Don't get any ideas - you are NOT growing a 70s porn 'stache!"

As Connor's shoulders sagged with disappointment, Becker said with exasperation, "I MEANT what did he do wrong in terms of gun safety."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Connor said, eagerly raising his hand.

"What, Temple?"

"He shot himself in the leg!"

As Becker gave another sigh, Abby replied, "He had his finger on the trigger as he drew his weapon."

Becker smiled. "Thank you. Yes. You should never have your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire."

Connor sniggered, so Matt quickly stepped in. "Also, he didn't take into account what might be behind the mirror."

Emily turned to him, a confrontational look in her eyes. "Is that comment directed at me? I said I was sorry. How many times must I apologise?"

"ANYWAY," Becker said, "yes, another mistake is that he did not ensure a safe backstop."

"Huh?" Connor asked.

Before Becker could explain, Jess eagerly jumped in. "He means that what lies beyond your target is as important as what you're aiming at because if you miss or the bullet goes through, you might end up hitting it as well." She then added under her breath, "And I guess I missed that question, too."

Turning to Matt, Lester asked, "I thought you designed the EMDs with safety switches."

Matt nodded as Becker jumped in to caution, "Yes, but you should never assume the safety is working."

"Then why even have the bloody things?" Lester asked.

Becker ignored the comment, instead asking the class as a whole, "There's one other obvious mistake that was made."

Matt knew the answer from the years of military training he'd received, but he kept quiet, wanting to see if the others could come up with the answer. Glancing about the room, most of his coworkers looked blank, although Jess appeared to be straining for an answer.

Becker sighed and restated the question. "Does anyone know the Golden Rule of firearms safety?"

Connor raised his hand, answering before he was even called upon, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all go home?"

Although not the Golden Rule, Matt realised Connor was right and decided to answer the question himself. "Always assume every firearm is loaded."

The Captain, who'd looked on the verge of murder, gave a relieved sigh. "Yes, thank you, Matt. The Golden Rule of firearms safety is to always assume every firearm is loaded."

Having completed the points he wanted to cover, Becker resumed the film, which systematically went through each of the rules of firearms safety, demonstrating both the proper techniques to use as well as what can happen when each rule is neglected. It was slow-going, but it was important information.

Matt noticed the natives were starting to get restless when the narrator finally announced, "Let's review what we've learned."

"FINALLY," Lester mumbled, glancing at his watch.

"Don't forget," Becker reminded, "after the post-test, we still have to go to the range."

A general moan arose from the room.

The film then showed two "soldiers" about to enter an abandoned building as the narrator instructed, "Watch carefully and identify all the safety mistakes." It was clear that one soldier was following each rule to the letter whilst the other was serving as a reminder of what not to do. Ominous music swelled as the potential dangers increased in order to raise the dramatic tension.

"It sure ain't John Williams, is it?" Connor commented.

"It isn't even Danny Elfman," Lester agreed.

Emily turned to them, confused. "I thought the soldiers' names were Smith and Jones."

"Just watch!" Becker growled.

On the film, Smith turned to Jones, asking, "Isn't this your third shift in a row?"

Jones replied through a yawn, "Yeah, but at time and a half, I couldn't turn down the extra work."

"Don't get any ideas," Lester quickly jumped in.

Becker rolled his eyes as Jones continued on-screen, "I'm tired, but when the adrenaline kicks in, I'll be fine."

Matt was amused by the melodramatic nature of the film, although Jess and Emily seemed enthralled by the tense scenario. They therefore both jumped when a stray cat suddenly ran from behind some trash bins directly in front of the soldiers.

"Careful," said Smith as Jones almost shot the animal. "There are a lot of strays in this area."

"Ooh, foreshadowing," Connor commented. "Your key to quality literature."

"I'd hardly call this literature," Abby pointed out.

"I'd hardly call it quality," Lester grumbled.

"Shh, just watch," Becker scolded impatiently.

The two soldiers proceeded to enter the darkened building, which looked not unlike the last anomaly they'd responded to. The camera followed Jones as he went from room to room, his finger on the trigger as he wildly swung his gun from side to side, breaking every safety procedure that had just been hammered into them. When another cat jumped down from a box behind him, he swung about, firing his weapon, and, as Jess gave a startled scream, Smith fell to the ground.

"It's what he gets for trusting a Welshman," Lester snarked.

Jess, however, didn't laugh. Instead, she seemed quite upset as she pointed out, "But Smith was following all the rules. He didn't deserve to get shot."

"No one DESERVES to get shot," Abby insisted.

"That's debatable," Becker commented under his breath before stating, "Just listen. This is important."

The narrator was asking what the three main factors were in the negligent discharge while the camera did a close-up on Jones.

"Only THREE?" Jess asked. "Jones was breaking ALL the rules. He had his finger on the trigger, he was pointing the gun in unsafe directions, he wasn't thinking about what lay beyond his target, he..."

Before she could name more, the screen suddenly flashed the words "Poor Procedure", to which Jess grumbled, "Well fine, I guess you can just summarise it like that!"

Abby spoke up next, pointing out, "The strays distracted him, so he wasn't paying full attention to his surroundings."

The screen then flashed "Distraction," and Jess chirped, "Good job, Abby."

"I am certain the fact that he was tired did not help his concentration," Emily said, clearly speaking from her own experience, and almost instantly the screen flashed "Exhaustion."

Lester raised his hand, saying, "I'm exhausted and distracted and have poor procedure, so perhaps I shouldn't handle a firearm today."

Becker rolled his eyes, sighing, "If you want to be suspended, feel free to leave."

"Well, when you put it THAT way," Lester grumbled, returning to his seat.

Becker turned off the film, asking, "Does anyone want to review anything else before you take the post-test?" Connor instantly raised his hand, and the soldier asked, "What, Temple?"

"What score do we need to pass?"

"80% is usually standard for these things," Matt replied.

"So how many can I miss?"

Becker sighed. "There's only ten questions, Temple - YOU figure it out."

"We can miss two," Jess said helpfully as she and the others began their tests.

...

Once they'd adjourned to the basement firing range (after Lester had argued that his answer to #10 was actually correct when it came to EMDs as opposed to traditional projectile firearms), Becker ran the team through a dry practice, demonstrating the proper way to handle the ARC weaponry without them being loaded. He reviewed the three stances they were required to fire from - standing, kneeling, and prone - before having them form a line about 15 metres away from their individual targets.

"Remember the proper technique for loading your weapons," Becker said as he handed out the power-packs. As he reached Matt, who was at the far end, they shared a look. Matt answered the silent question with a nod, happy to help out with the people at his end.

And help they clearly needed. Particularly Emily. Being used to only using the larger weapons, her aim was terrible with the pistol-sized EMD for she was only holding it with one hand. When she momentarily paused, obviously frustrated, he cautiously approached from the side.

"Here," he said, "let me show you." Taking up a position directly behind, he wrapped his arms about her, taking hold of both her hands and placing them properly as he explained, "For stability, hold it with two hands, like a cup and saucer."

Lester's voice was suddenly heard above the din, "Drink tea on your own damn time - I want to get out of here sooner rather than later."

"Aw, but I'm hungry now," Connor whined.

Matt ignored them both, trying also to ignore the smell of Emily's hair and the warmth of her body pressed against his as he demonstrated, "You also want to keep your wrists and elbows locked and pivot from the shoulders thus." He guided her arms in the proper movement a few times, allowing her to get off a few shots which struck her target dead centre. She turned and grinned proudly at him, and he nodded and quickly stepped back.

"Becker?" Jess suddenly called out from next to Emily. "Might I get a bit of help?"

Matt had noticed the field coordinator's technique out of the corner of his eye and didn't think she needed much help, but he took a step towards her, offering, "I can assist." She turned to him, giving him an imploring look as her eyes meaningfully glanced back and forth from where he and Emily had just stood together to where Becker was now walking towards her. Realising her intent, he gave a nodded and quickly returned to his own place, allowing Becker to come to her aid.

Not needing any practice himself, Matt gazed down the line, checking out how the rest of the team was doing. Lester was a wild shot, although his aim wasn't bad. Connor seemed to be carrying on some sort of dialogue under his breath about the Cylons as he fired at the target with deadly intent. His blonde fiance stood nearby, only she was no longer firing. Instead, she had an bemused expression on her face, and Matt followed her gaze to where Becker's arms were now wrapped about Jess as he physically guided her movements through the entire exercise. Catching Matt's eye, Abby nodded her head towards the blushing couple and rolled her eyes with amusement.

Once everyone seemed relatively comfortable with the standing procedure, Becker explained what exactly was involved with the qualification. "Each person will come up to me one at a time and load your weapon. Two targets will then turn towards you, one at a time, and you are to take two bursts at each. You must hit each target to qualify."

"And what if we don't?" Connor asked.

"Well," Becker replied, "usually you'd be required to go through the entire training again, but as we're running out of time, I'll let you simply repeat the exercise."

"How many times?" Connor asked before Abby mumbled a warning "Connor" under her breath and he quickly shut it.

Becker glanced about and said, "Let's just start at this end," gesturing for Lester to join him.

"Can I leave once I'm finished?" the pin-striped bureaucrat asked.

"You still have to qualify in the other two positions as well," Becker said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

Lester gave a frustrated sigh, replying, "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Becker allowed the man to load the weapon before calling out "Ready" to the range master. A target suddenly turned forward towards Lester, and he proceeded to fire wildly and continuously until the target turned away again, repeating the procedure with the second target.

When finished, he said, "I passed, right? I hit both targets."

Becker sighed, and Matt could see that the soldier was debating whether it was worth it to have their boss repeat the exercise correctly. Obviously deciding an argument at this stage of the game wasn't worth it, Becker just nodded before turning towards the group, indicating, "Temple, you're next."

As Connor approached him, Becker pointedly reminded everyone in a loud voice, "Don't forget - only TWO shots at each target."

Connor and Abby both completed the qualification quickly and easily (and correctly!), and soon Jess was on the line. Matt could see she was nervous as she loaded her EMD and clutched it with both hands.

Becker must've sensed her anxiety as well for he said, "Just remember to focus on the front sight, and squeeze, don't pull, the trigger."

Jess nodded, gulping nervously, as Becker called out "Ready."

The first target turned, and Jess methodically raised her arms, concentrating so intently on her aim that she only managed to let off one shot before the target turned away.

"But wait!" Jess cried out, dropping her weapon. "I didn't have time to get off my second shot."

Becker, however, motioned towards the other target, which had already turned, and Jess mumbled, "Dammit!" as she quickly raised her weapon again. However, she was too slow, and the target turned away before she could even fire.

"That's not fair!" Jess insisted. "They went too fast!"

"Future predators are faster," Connor commented.

"Don't worry about it, Jess" Becker said. "You just need to not concentrate so hard on aiming. Just take some deep breaths, and you can try again in a few minutes."

Jess stepped back and Emily took her place next to the Captain. Matt was pleased to see that Emily remembered everything he'd shown her, easily striking both targets with her improved technique, but was also disappointed that no additional "lessons" would be required.

"All right, Jess, you want to try again?" Becker asked, and Jess stepped up to the line for the second time. Matt could tell she seemed just as nervous as the first time, if not more so.

Connor must've noticed as well for he called out, "Just point your hand at the target, Jess - don't worry about actually taking the time to perfectly aim. Remember, you don't got much time."

Jess nodded, acknowledging his advice as the first target turned. This time she quickly raised the EMD and, in her haste, jerked the weapon, causing both shots to miss the target. She gave a frustrated noise before remembering that there was still another target. Obviously upset and panicked, she swung her weapon around, not even bothering to really look at the target, let alone aim, before frantically pulling the trigger.

"Great," Lester complained as both shots went wide. "We're going to be here till bloody midnight at this rate."

Jess started to turn towards her boss to apologise, forgetting her weapon was still in her hand and thus accidentally aiming it directly at Becker. The soldier quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked it down, and Jess, surprised at his sudden, sharp grip, instantly let go of the weapon, which fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry," Jess gasped in horror as Becker quickly retrieved the EMD. "Perhaps I shouldn't even be here. I can't do anything right."

Matt was surprised to see Becker's look of annoyance instantly change to one of concern. "It's fine, Jess. You're going to be fine. I know you can do this."

He paused as a cloud seemed to pass over his eyes, and Matt could tell the soldier was envisioning that day six months ago when Jess and Lester had been trapped all alone in the ARC with the future predators. Somehow, without any proper training, the two had managed to stave off the majority of the attack until the others arrived. It was clear Becker was trying to decide whether to mention this feat or whether it would do more harm than good. Eventually he must've decided the former for he finished with, "Just take a minute and relax, okay, and then we'll have you try it once more."

Jess nodded and stepped back, looking crestfallen at her failure. Clearly she was used to quickly mastering anything she set her mind to, so failure was not something she was used to dealing with.

Matt quickly stepped up to the line and easily aced his qualification. He then turned back towards Jess, gesturing for her to join him and Becker at the line.

"Last time you just went too fast," Matt said, placing a friendly hand upon her shoulder, "so you need to take more time."

"But not TOO much time," Becker hastily interjected.

"Kinda like Goldilocks," Connor called out.

Ignoring him, Matt went on, "Rely on your physical memory - just do what you were doing earlier during practice."

"Remember to pivot from your shoulder," Becker reminded, demonstrating.

"And keep your balance on both feet," Matt added, absently wondering how she could balance at all on her high heels.

"And don't-"

"STOP!" Abby yelled, coming up and shoving both guys aside. "You're just making it worse." As Matt and Becker guiltily took a step away, Abby grabbed Jess by the shoulders, saying, "Don't listen to them. Don't even THINK. Just forget everything and simply fire at the targets, yeah?"

Jess nodded, and Abby called out to the range master, "Ready."

This time, in her effort to simply hit the targets, Jess's physical memory of the exercise, not to mention her natural instincts, automatically kicked in and she managed to hit each target with both shots.

"Yes!" Abby cheered as Jess squealed excitedly, "I did it!"

Matt saw Becker heave a sigh of relief before announcing, "Okay, so that's it for the standing qualification. Let's move on to the kneeling position."

"Kneeling?!" Lester exclaimed as they all headed back to the 25-metre line. "Not in THESE trousers - my tailor would kill me!"

"You could always take them off," Connor offered helpfully.

Ignoring Connor, as he often did, Lester levelled his glare at Becker. "You will have to alter the exercise."

Becker gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't."

"Then get me something to kneel on."

Becker started to open his mouth and then closed it, realising it would be easier to comply than to argue. Stalking over to the side of the range where there were shelves holding various supplies, Becker grabbed one of the sniper sandbag supports and brought it over to Lester.

Looking at it with disdain, the bureaucrat complained, "It's dirty."

"Then find your own damn cushion," Becker snapped before adding a contrite, "sir."

"How about this?" Abby asked, hurrying over with the formed styrofoam packing from inside one of the EMD cases.

Before Lester could complain, Connor offered, "Don't forget the Golden Rule, Lester - the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all go home."

"That's not-!" Becker began before trailing off into a growl.

"Fine!" Lester gave in, snatching the styrofoam from Abby.

After seeing his boss settled, Matt quickly took up the proper kneeling stance, with one knee up as he sat back upon his other foot, and took a few practice shots. He then glanced towards Emily and was again both pleased and disappointed to see that she did not need any further assistance.

However, Jess had not yet knelt down, and Becker was just noticing this as well.

"What's wrong, Jess?" the soldier asked as he approached her.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Becker said. "You got through the standing part, and kneeling is far more stable, making it even easier to aim and-"

"I don't mean that," Jess interrupted. "I mean, I can't kneel."

Becker frowned, obviously not knowing what to say.

Jess lowered her voice, explaining, "With one knee up in this short skirt, I'll be flashing everyone. And I don't have any other clothes to change into. I didn't really expect to be shooting EMDs today - in fact, I meant to be home by now, decorating for tonight. You are still coming over tonight, yeah?"

Matt was amused to see that Becker, whose mind was still back on Jess's first comment, took some time to realise a question had been asked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Abby, assessing the situation, quickly said, "No one is down range of you, Jess. No one will see anything. And I'm sure no one would look anyway," she added pointedly, shooting Becker a stern look.

"Oh, right," Becker quickly said. "You don't have to worry about any of us," he added as he pointedly turned his back to her.

"But don't you HAVE to watch me during the test to make sure I qualify?"

"Um...right," Becker said.

Emily gave a frustrated sigh. "I have an extra pair of trousers in my locker, if you'd like."

"Get naked on your own time, Parker!" Lester interjected.

Jess rolled her eyes at her boss's comment before nervously assuming the kneeling position while modestly trying to pull her skirt down as far as it would go. However, her weapon was still in her hand as she adjusted herself and thus was absently being aimed this way and that. Becker quickly intervened, reaching over from behind and grabbing her wrist to point the EMD in a safe direction, but upon realising his hand was practically in her lap, he hastily let go and stood up, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'll just...uh...be back here," he said, heading for the far side of the range.

Luckily for them all, despite her short skirt, Jess seemed far more comfortable shooting from this position, and soon everyone was ready for the qualifications. Despite Becker's blatant reminder that they were only to fire two shots per target, Lester again fired off as many shots as time would allow, although it was clear, as it had been the first time, that Lester would easily have passed if he had followed the rules. The others, however, did as instructed, and, despite her nervousness, Jess easily passed on her first try, although the fact that Abby insisted on being the one next to her, with Becker well behind, probably helped the field coordinator's concentration.

Once they'd all finished, Becker announced, "Two down, one to go," as he had them move back to the 50-metre line to do their prone work.

Connor gave a loud yawn, and Lester quickly pointed out, "Isn't exhaustion one of the three factors in firearms accidents?"

"Yes," Jess quickly confirmed. "Exhaustion, distraction, and poor procedure."

"Then perhaps we should finish this at another time," Lester continued, "when we're all well-rested."

"Such as after you spend the first few weeks of the new year suspended?" Becker asked pointedly, and Lester quickly shut up.

Matt took up his position, lying on his stomach with his legs spread out behind him and his elbows propped upon the cold cement floor, and fired off a few shots. Abby, obviously having thought ahead, had quickly grabbed a couple woolen army blankets and set them down in front of Lester and Jess. Although the field coordinator wasn't likely to complain like their boss, Abby clearly didn't want her friend to have to set her bare legs and elbows directly on the filthy floor; after all, time was growing short, and there wasn't going to be much time for Jess to prepare for her New Year's get-together as it was.

After flashing the blonde a thankful smile, Jess quickly assumed her prone position unselfconsciously, not even realising that, with her legs thus spread, she was providing an eyeful to all the men behind her. Obviously trying to avert his eyes, Becker attempted to hurry away and instead managed to accidentally trip over Abby's prone form.

"Oi!" Connor yelled as the soldier fell atop him. "Careful, mate."

"A bit distracted, are we?" Abby asked with amusement as she rubbed her bruised shin.

"Does this count as one of those distraction-caused firearms accidents?" Connor teased as Becker attempted to stand back up.

Jess, however, seemed oblivious to the fact that she'd caused the incident and asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Becker gave a frustrated sigh, brushing himself off as he barked, "Just...focus, people."

"It's clear what YOU'RE focussing on," Lester mumbled before firing off a volley of shots.

In spite of the continued distraction supplied by Jess, the last round of qualifications proceeded smoothly enough. Luckily, Becker would be able to mark everyone as having passed the range training in all three required positions, although Lester's passing score was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Is that it?" Connor asked eagerly as Matt fired off his last shot.

Becker nodded, replying, "For you, at least," as he began to collect the EMDs. Matt jumped in to assist as the others quickly made for the door. Together the two soldiers unloaded the weapons and returned them to their storage in the armoury.

"Good job, by the way," Matt said simply as the two of them finished locking up.

Becker snorted. "I don't know about that."

"Well, look at it this way," Matt offered. "At least you didn't shoot Connor."

Becker gave another snort, one that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, as they headed back towards Ops. Jess's voice could be heard echoing down the empty corridor, entreating the others to join her at her flat.

"What should Matt and I bring?" Emily asked.

"Just yourselves," Jess answered cheerily. "It's nearly six already, so you might as well come over straightaway. The decorations aren't up, but I've plenty of food, since I bought it all last weekend, knowing things might be a bit hectic. Thank goodness," she added, "since this afternoon's activities were an unexpected –"

"Annoyance?" Lester rudely completed her sentence as he stepped out of his office, buttoning up his overcoat.

Jess turned and smiled sweetly up at her boss. "I was going to say 'surprise'." Lester gave a loud harrumph as the girl turned towards Matt and Becker, who were just joining the others, and asked the Captain, "You're coming straight over, aren't you?"

Becker looked uncomfortably down at her. "I don't know, Jess…It's going to take awhile to finish the paperwork associated with the quals, and it all has to be done before midnight."

"Like hell it does!" Lester proclaimed as he paused in front of the open lift doors.

"Excuse me, sir?" Becker replied, sounding confused at his guvnor's language.

"The new SOPs state that the qualifications need to be completed by the end of the year, but I think that you will find that there is no such deadline for the associated paperwork," Lester elaborated. "So go. Enjoy yourself. You can finish writing up everything after your holiday. Now," he said, grandly wrapping his scarf about his neck, "if you all will excuse me, I have a New Year's Gala with the minister to attend."

And with that, Lester grandly departed.

...

The team ate a simple supper at Jess's before retiring to her front room for a relaxing evening together. Everyone was exhausted from their unexpected training all afternoon, and Matt seriously wondered whether he'd make it till midnight. But the conversation was engaging and the company fine, and before long Abby was announcing, "Hey, we've only ten minutes till midnight."

"No worries," Jess said, hurrying in from the kitchen with her hands full of champagne glasses.

Matt took his with a smile. This wasn't how he'd envisioned spending his New Year's Eve - he'd hoped for a quiet night at home alone with Emily - but he was glad that Jess had convinced them both to come. This past year had been the culmination of everything Matt had spent his entire life working towards, so it was nice to take a moment and reflect with everyone who had helped him to bring it about.

Well, almost everyone.

"I wonder how Lester's getting on," Connor commented as if reading Matt's very thoughts.

"Hopefully he's keeping his mouth shut," Becker grumbled under his breath. "We don't need the minister punishing us any more for Lester's improprieties."

Jess shook her head. "I know Lester was a pain today, but we owe him a lot." She raised her glass, saying, "So I propose a toast. To Lester, without whom Becker probably wouldn't be with us, since he'd likely still be at the ARC filling out paperwork."

"Here here," said Abby as they as they clinked their glasses.

"And," Matt added, "without whom Emily probably wouldn't be with us." He put his arm around the former Victorian as she smiled up at him. Somehow Lester had managed to keep Emily's true identity a secret whilst establishing a new identity for her in this time, and Matt was more grateful to his boss than he could ever say.

"Actually," Connor said, "without whom NONE of us would be here."

"That's true," Abby agreed. "Lester's the one who convinced the minister to reopen the ARC after Helen tried to destroy everything. If he hadn't, who knows where we'd all be."

This made everyone pause, thinking about how different their lives might have been were it not for Lester's tenacity. Connor and Abby might never have made it home safely, Emily might still be lost in time somewhere, and Matt's mission might have failed had they all not worked together to stop Phillip Burton from destroying the world. Suddenly, everything - and everyone - in their lives seemed more dear. Emily snuggled closer to Matt, Connor put his arm about Abby, and Jess and Becker shared an embarrassed but grateful glance. Abby was right - in one way or another, they all owed Lester for their current happiness.

Connor, of course, was the first to break this silent reverie.

"You know, I'd almost feel sorry for the minister, only now he's gone and shot himself in the foot, so to speak."

"How do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well, thanks to him instituting his new SOPs, Lester is now officially qualified by the British government to carry a firearm."

What a sobering thought for the new year, Matt reflected as Jess glanced at the clock and eagerly started to count down the seconds to midnight.

...

THE END


End file.
